A Strange Journey
by May845
Summary: Having possession of the yo-kai watch, Katie Forester's life was never the same since that faithful day in the forest. She thought she has seen it all , but after her encounters of certain yo-kais made her question other wise. Join her and Whisper as they discovered the truth of her watch and her friends. Remember not everything is what they seem...


**Chapter 1: Selfish Rat (pt 1)**

The brown haired girl sighed as her eyelids grew heavy, nearly falling asleep if it weren't for her yo-kai butler , Whisper. He gently shake Katie, waking her up from her sleepy state. Once she regained her senses , she sat up before thanking the ghost floating beside her. Whisper stares at the female with great worry in his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by her and reassured him that she's fine. The ghost butler nodded as he puts a smile on his face, hiding the fact that he is still worried. The last couple of days , the young watch holder didn't get enough sleep and it was pretty rough for her. Having to stop yo-kai from causing any trouble is indeed tiresome , but she did made some great friend even if the others can't see them. Unfortunately, she was labeled as the weird girl from class from her peers.

Class could continued for a while and before anyone knew it, it was time for lunch. Katie placed her pencil on the surface of her desk and got up to stretch her musles. Once she was satisfied, she walked at towards the line and waited to be served. Her stomach growled as the scent of food made her mouth water a bit. When it was her turn, the student in front of her, gave her a tray of food. After she thanked them, she walked back to her seat accompanied with her friends. The group sat down onto their respective seats before digging into their meals. After they finished, the three males and the only female talked around their day and laughed when it was appropriate. Just having a good time like anyone in their age. Whisper wasn't far from the female and smiled after seeing his friend smile.

'Thank Enma, there's no around to ruin this moment for her. Katie truly deserved a break after saving the world twice. ' The ghost thought as he floats by her side. Being Katie's butler for a while now, he learned a lot about the preteen. So far, she was one of the kindest masters he had so far. He was glad to be able to meet her and being stuck inside a capsule for over thousands of years was wroth it. Being trapped inside the capsule for so long, he developed memory problem and often depended on his yo-kai pad for answers. It annoyed his human companion , but she never commented about it knowing his memory problem.

With a blink of an eye, school was over for all everyone expect the staff. They needed to stay behind to take care of thing and update grades. Katie, Nate, Eddie, and Bear putted the cleaning supplies away once they finished cleaning the classroom. It was a rule in the school that students must clean up their classroom before they're allowed to leave. The brown haired girl wiped the sweat off her forehead, using the sleeves of her cream sweatshirt. She placed her belonging in her backpack and quickly realized that she needed help with carrying things. Whisper would help her, but there was too many people in the area. Normally people can't see yo-kai unless if they had a yo-kai watch or was born with that rare ability. It sent panic in the whole place if they saw Katie's things 'floating' on it own.

Katie scanned around the area, hoping to find one of her friends. She was about to give up hope until her eyes laid on the average boy in class and her best and closest friend , Nathan Adam or commonly known as Nate for others. Up Her eyes lit up as she walked towards him and asked "Hey Nate! Might helping me out?" To her surprise, Nate rudely declined and said "You can do it yourself and beside why would I waste my time with a low life like you" Before the shocked female could reply, Nate walked away from her, leaving her in a foul mood. Whisper send him a glare knowing he wouldn't be able to see him, but that didn't stop him from doing so. "Are you alright Katie?" Whisper asked the female beside him. Katie didn't reply right away and it took her some time before she did "I'm just mad other then that then yea. If Nate didn't want to help me, he didn't have to be so rude about it!" She huffed angrily crossing her arms.

"Maybe he was having a bad day" Whisper said trying to reassure the mad female. He didn't know Nate that well and the only thing he knew that he and Katie share a tight bond. Other then that, the poor butler is clueless. He had a theory that he has a crush on her , but mostly kept it to herself. Once Katie listen to Whisper, her mad expression turned calm and a small smile formed on her lips. "Yea, you're right Whisper" Then she looked back at her stuff and sighed "This is going to take forever to bring everything home..." She sighed as she grabbed some thing with her ghost butler helping her out. After their tiresome journey, the pair collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

 **This story is mainly based off the game and my headcannons. I will put some things from the anime as well ,but not a lot. Hope you like it! And remember review are always welcome and they do help me get motivated and post the next chapter faster.**


End file.
